


Different Dissection

by tryptprince



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Blood Kink, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Surgical Elements, at the beginning ish, some Non-Con elements, writer's first smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryptprince/pseuds/tryptprince
Summary: Stein wants to know why a witch is in Death City, but finds himself distracted.
Relationships: Medusa Gorgon/Franken Stein
Kudos: 3





	Different Dissection

There was only one thing Medusa did not calculate. Stein.

It wasn't some great betrayal of Lord Death for him to allow her to enter Death City. He had his own theories as to why a witch might invade. He wanted to know what she was doing and why. Though no friend of witches, they were another thing to dissect. What did the insides of a witch look like? He shuddered with excitement at the thought.

Wrapped up in that daydream, he almost didn't hear knocking at the door. Oh? So she did receive the message he left. Patchwork Laboratory was hard to miss, after all. He might actually have a good time tonight, if he was right.

He slid to the side of the door, allowing it to creak open without being seen. The moment she passed the threshold, he slammed the door and had her pinned against it. Her eyes widened in fear, but he could smell adrenaline rushing through her veins.

“What are you doing?” She shrieked, struggling to pull away. “Is this anyway to treat a coworker, let alone a lady?”

“Are you either one of those though?” His face was twisted in a sick grin. “Did you think, even with soul protect, that you'd be able to enter my city without me knowing?”

Her face twisted as well, her legs shooting up to kick him in the chest. He flew backwards, landing on his feet in a crouch. Before he could stand to full height, she was on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

“The resemblance is remarkable.” He spoke idly, as if they were merely having coffee. “You smell just like that little witch those NOT students defeated.”

She reached for a punch, he dodged, but she was still on top. She still had the upper hand.

“Vector needle.” She hissed, her nails extending and digging into his shoulder.

“Shaula shouldn't have made a move without consulting me first.” She sneered. “But then again, she never was patient.”

He could feel the blood running from his shoulder, could feel the pain. All it did was excite him more, to be in an intimate one on one fight with a witch like this. He grabbed her wrist and threw her against the wall. Medusa slumped momentarily before standing, but Stein was already gone.

He could hear her footsteps padding behind her. Good. He knew she wouldn't leave powerful prey alive or out of her grip like this. He could stop her here. If he wanted to...

He whipped around as she entered, lab coat swishing behind him. He backed himself up against the operating table as she stepped closer and closer, magic arrows pointing at him from every side. He waited until she got close enough, knowing she could kill him. Knowing he could kill her. His hand shot out and her grabbed her neck.

“Soul force!” He slammed his wavelength into her until every single vector arrow was destroyed. Her body hung limp as he lifted her onto the table and laid her on her back. Her eyes were closed, her breathing was heavy. He didn't have time to waste.

“Soul sutures!” Again, he held her down. He watched his blood drip on her face. Her lips.

He reached down, taking back what was his, in his own perverse way. Her lips were soft, yet scaly. He licked her cheek and watched her eyes open.

“Well what a pleasant surprise.” She murmured. “The doctor is soft after all.”

He stepped back, handing covering his mouth. Why had he kissed Medusa? He knew enough what it was to kiss and be kissed. It wasn't something that occupied much of his mind. Yet, when he looked at her...

No. “Perhaps if you thought so, then my plan was successful.” He replied, his voice a monotone. “But I can show you how sharp I can be, if you'd like.” He grabbed a scalpel and cut her shirt open at the stomach. “Would you?”

“Yes.” She replied. And there was curiosity and madness and a want in that response. Their eyes met and in this unguarded moment, she broke her sutures and pull him down onto her.

“I... what?”

“There are other ways to sate curiosity, Stein...” She was breathing into his ear, into his mind. He groaned when her teeth found his earlobe and as her hand slid up his shirt.

He grabbed her hand to stop her from inching any higher, but it was more of a gentle caress. And he wondered once again if it was madness or sanity. And then he decided he didn't care. Because when had someone ever deigned to willingly touch him? Had he ever even hugged Marie before she left for Oceania?

And then suddenly, it's his hands that are moving. Him who his pulling at fabric but it is with an uncontrolled desperation and Medusa whispers encouragement in his ear and bites his neck .

He allows himself to feel, under her hands. He allows his cold body to heat up, everywhere, under her touch. When she pulls off his lab coat, his sweater, she drags nails down his chest and back, leaving more marks. She digs one finger into his wound with her lips on his and he moans and he kisses back harder, crushing her under his weight, biting her lower lip.

Her hands follow his down, down and suddenly there is no clothing, no space between their bodies. She grabs him and holds him. He hates that he whines.

“Mine...” She says, twisting him over onto her back with her powerful legs. She emphasizes again, all teeth and nails and moans into his mouth. “Mine...”

His eyes are wide with terror, elation, pain. Hers... If she kept going, kept responding to his desires, then yes, yes he would be hers, without question.

He could hear the cool monologue of his rational mind. Weren't you going to take her in? Aren't you betraying your god? You said you wouldn't surrender yet...

But his thoughts broke when he nodded at her, head thumping hard on the rusted gurney. She grinned against his mouth, running her tongue along his teeth while reaching for his erection. He gasped audibly when her hand made content with the tip, panting as she began stroking him in a rough, painful rhythm. His hips were arched, body desperate for entry, but Medusa wasn't done toying with him. She withdrew her hand entirely, leaving him breathless.

She sat, straddling his waist, just out of reach. She deserved her own satisfaction, after all.

“Move.” A simple command, one that Stein was more than happy to follow.

One hand reached up languidly, brushing against every inch of her bare skin until his fingers were intwined in her hair. The other hand found her breast, thumb rubbing against her nipple while his teeth left marks along her neck. She gasped in his grip, tugging his head down, down until he was running his tongue along the nipple instead, the now free hand caressing her side, her hips until he made his way down, finding her clit and moving with a roughness that matched what she had previously shown him.

Medusa began whimpering against her better judgment. Witch orgies were all too common and many of the more successful ones hosted by her. To melt under the unsteady hands of this human – this man – yes, it was probably good that she had abandoned the witches' world.

She allowed herself to grind against his hand, still acutely aware of the ready and waiting fifth limb resting right against her back. Her arm bent, hand finding purchase and she began stroking him again. He immediately started pushing into her hand again, biting hard on her nipple and pushing his fingers inside of her.

She cried out in pleasure rocking against him faster, but he was done with her games. He needed this, needed her, needed to be in her. He sat fully upright, still stroking her and pulled her onto his lap. Her lips licked his and parted them while he responded in kind. Lips, skin, body, blood still dripping and her making him feel so, so good.

He shifted her again, positioning his aching shaft against her. He waited a beat and then she slid herself on top of him, taking his full length inside of her. Stein could feel her nails pressed into his back again and he welcomed the pain that came with the pleasure.

They pushed back and forth against each other with greater urgency, pants and grunts echoing across the once sterile operating room. Stein's mouth found her nipple once again and bit down before running his tongue over the raised skin. She let out a particularly loud cry, intertwining her hands in his hair and holding him against her breast.

He was more than happy to continue tasting her and biting at her as he thrust deeper into her. With her hands roughly tugging at his hair, he could feel himself reaching his limit...

“Ah! Fuck!” Medusa shuddered, coiling around him tightly as she came. Realizing that her dalliance wasn't quite over, she began whispering words of encouragement in his ear, grinding against him with renewed energy.

He responded in kind, groping her and holding her close, feeling himself inside her again and again until finally...

He pushed her off right as he climaxed, gasping from the effort and elation. Pure, raw sex was not something he sought frequently, much less with a witch.

“Well, then.” She said, smoothly. “I think you owe me some new clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, yeah, I feel like there isn't enough Stein/Medusa stuff out there so I wanted to write something. I've never written smut before, despite being both 25 years old and sexually active. So I hope it was an enjoyable reading experience.


End file.
